Halle der Furcht
by achtzehnzehn
Summary: Meine erste HP-fic ich hab mich versucht mich nach den büchern zu halten, also lasst euch nicht von dem typischen "das wissen wir schon alles" Gefühl mitreißen XD Bitte mal n paar kommis, weil ich des so garnicht einschätzen kann"""


Zags und andere Eulenpost

„Noch ein wenig Grapefruit, Duddy-Schatz?", Pentutias Stimme klang ein wenig nervös, als sie nach dem Messer griff und Dudley ein Viertel Abschnitt. 

„Und wenn du dabei bist", mampfte Harry, „kannst du mir auch gleich noch eines dieser leckeren Steaks geben- schmecken phantastisch!" Dudleys Schweinsgesicht zuckte bedrohlich als das dritte Steak in diesem Abend aus der Pfanne auf Harrys Teller wanderte. Harry bedankte sich schelmisch und ließ es sich weiter Schmecken, gezielt die zutiefst hasserfüllten Blicke, mit denen ihn die Dursleys bedachten, ignorierend. 

Onkel Vernon Schnaubte verächtlich, als er sein Viertel-Grapefruit Stück bekam. Noch vor einem Jahr währe dieses Bild undenkbar gewesen, es wäre sogar eher gegenteilig verlaufen: Normalerweise hätten die Dursleys vor Harrys Augen einen Festschmaus zu sich genommen und Harry bei einem Schälchen Gemüse hungern lassen.

Sie verachteten und fürchteten Harry, denn als Zauberer war er der Inbegriff von allem, was die Dursleys im höchst normalem Lingusterweg hassten und fürchteten.

Dudley, dessen Diät nun schon über zwei Jahre hinweg nur eine eher mäßige Wirkung erzielt hatte, sah gebannt das Steak Harrys an, seine Schweinsaugen glitzerten gierig und als ein weiteres (schon über die Diätgrenzen gehendes) viertel einer Grapefruit zugeschoben wurde, sah Harry begeistert, dass Dudley Tränen nur mit Ruhe zurück halten konnte. 

Ja, das Leben bei den Dursleys hatte eine sehr angenehme Wendung für ihn genommen: Er wurde fast schon so behandelt wie Dudley, und das wollte etwas heißen! (am letzten Geburtstag Dudleys, den Harry mitbekommen hatte, bekam er über 30 Geschenke) Und das alles Verdankte er den paar Worten, die Mad-eye Moody mit den Dursleys am Kings Cross Bahnhof gewechselt hatte. 

Seither war Harry so etwas wie der geheime Herrscher des Hauses. Zum ersten mal seit langen Jahren wurde er mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, konnte die Diätpläne Dudleys, zu denen ihn seine Tante Petutia gezwungen hatte, ignorieren und es wurde sogar ein Fernseher in seinem Zimmer aufgestellt. (wenn auch nur einen kleinen, andernfalls wäre Dudley mit Sicherheit Amok gelaufen)

Nach dem üppigen Essen verließ Harry die Runde. (sehr zu der Erleichterung der Dursleys, die sich endlich wieder einer ganz muggelichen Atmosphäre hingeben konnten) 

Er stieg die Treppe hoch und betrat sein kleines Zimmer, ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und begann, eine kleine Notiz auf ein Stückchen Pergament zu schreiben, wie Moody es von ihm verlangt hatte.

Meldung für die nächsten drei Tage ist hiermit erstattet, kein besuch von Tom oder einem seiner Freunde. Könntet ihr vielleicht eine Posteule mieten (ich bezahle) Hedwig werden diese Flüge langsam zu nervig...

Gruß Harry.

Er rollte den Zettel zusammen und wartete bis seine Eule Hedwig mit einem Federrascheln von der Jagd zurück kam, winkte sie zu sich und murmelte: „Du weißt ja wohin.", streichelte sie noch kurz und ließ sie dann Richtung London fliegen. 

Nun rückte er sich einen Stapel Pergament zurecht und begann einen Langen Brief an seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasly, in dem er nicht nur mitteilte, dass er sie vermisste, sondern auch, wie sehr ihm sein Patenonkel fehlte. Während des Schreibens wurden seine Augen wässrig, er erinnerte sich der schönen Zeit, die er mit Sirius Black gehabt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er das ganze dritte Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei, gedacht hatte, der große Hund, in den sich Sirius verwandeln konnte, sei der Grim gewesen, der schlimmste Vorbote des Todes.

Dann schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem Moment, da er Sirius zum ersten Mal in Menschlicher Formgesehen hatte, erinnerte sich an den Hass, den er Sirius gegenüber empfunden hatte. Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass Sirius die Verantwortung dafür zu tragen hatte, dass James und Lilly Potter von Lord Voldemort (Alias Tom Riddle, oder Du-weißt-schon-wer) dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier des letzten Jahrhunderts, getötet worden waren. 

Doch in der gleichen Nacht erfuhr Harry, dass ein längst Tod geglaubter Harrys Eltern verraten hatte. 

Doch bevor er sich auch nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, einen Paten zu haben, der ihn aus den damals Sklaven mäßigen zuständen des Lingusterweges retten konnte, wurde Sirius vom Zauberei Ministerium verfolgt, dass noch nichts von seiner Unschuld wusste. Im Jahr darauf war Sirius immer mehr zu einem echten Familienmitglied geworden, er hatte ihm Tipps gegeben wie man gegen einen Drachen bestehen könnte und hatte als Hund am Krankenbett Wache gehalten, nachdem Harry schwer verletzt Lord Voldemort, nach 14 Jahren wiedererwacht, entkommen war. 

Und dann, letztes Jahr, war er wegen Harry gestorben. (seine Hand zitterte nun so stark, dass er das Schreiben des Briefes an Ron unterbrechen musste und einige tränen tropften auf die noch frische Tinte) 

Er hatte eine Falsche Vision davon gehabt, dass Voldemort Sirius folterte und drohte ihn zu töten und hatte sich sofort aufgemacht, seinen Paten zu retten. Dann, als er den Ort erreicht hatte, an dem ihn der Dunkle Lord erwartete (das war eine besondere Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium) Kam nicht Harry um Sirius, sondern Sirius (mit ein paar anderen)um Harry zu retten. Zwar beendete Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule und einziger Zauberer, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte, den Kampf mit Voldemorts Anhängern (Todessern), doch wurde Sirius von seiner Cousine in den Vorhang des Totenreiches geschleudert und war dadurch einen grausam unnatürlichen Tod (noch unnatürlicher als durch mehrere Flüche) gestorben.

Harrys Tränen tropften einige Zeit auf seine Jeans, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt, seine Trauer wieder in den dunkelsten Teil seines Bewusstseins drängte. Dann, immer noch mit Zitternden Lippen, setzte er den Brief an Ron fort, ergänzte noch, dass er ihn möglichst schnell wieder sehen wollte und ließ ihn noch schöne Grüße an alle anderen Weaslys (bei einer neunköpfigen Familie nicht gerade wenig) ausrichten, faltete den Brief zusammen und schrieb auch an Hermine seine Gedanken, und schlug vor, dass sie alle sich in der letzten Ferien Woche bei den Weaslys im Fuchsbau treffen könnten, falls der Phönix Orden, die Vereinigung die gegen Voldemort vorging, nichts dagegen habe. 

Beide Briefe faltete er sauber zusammen, ließ aber noch ein wenig Platz um ein längeres Ps zu ermöglichen, denn er hatte keinesfalls vor diese Botschaften mit Hedwig zu verschicken sondern er wollte sie gleich mit den Eulen senden, die heute mit Geburtstags Grüßen (und wohl auch Geschenken) eintreffen würden.

Er stand vom Tisch auf, streckte sich, sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster in den Klaren Sternenhimmel der warmen Sommernacht und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile fast Mitternacht, bald würde er 16 werden und damit einen Schritt näher an der endgültigen Freiheit von den Dursleys.

Harry legte sich aufs bett und nahm sich einen älteren Zeitungs- Artikel, indem beschrieben wurde, wie man in schnellster zeit so viele Auroren um sich scharen konnte, wie man für richtig hielt. (die Formel war nichts anderes als ein Simpler Anziehungszauber, was auch der grund dafür war, dass er nur eine kleine Randnotiz im Tagespropheten war.

Danach hob Harry einen ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Zeitungsausschnitt hoch. Hier gedachte man Sirius die Letzte Ehre zu: 

Hiermit gibt Cornelius Fudge, der gegenwärtige Zauberminister, bekannt, dass Sirius Black, nicht, wie 15 Jahre lang angenommen, der Mörder von 13 Personen ist, sondern der bis vor kurzem für tot befundene Peter Pettigrew. 

Dieser hat anscheinend seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht nur um im letzten Jahr dem dunklen Lord, durch das Opfer seiner Hand, wieder an die Macht half.

In dem Zusammenhang wird Peter Pettigrew der Merlinorden erster Klasse aberkannt und auf die Verahndungsliste gesetzt. 

Der vor kurzem verstorbene Black hingegen wird von allen Anklagepunkten befreit und wegen seines Heldenhaften Verhaltens, das leider auch zu seinem vorzeitigen Ende führte, mit dem Merlinorden dritter Klasse ausgezeichnet, des weiteren wird seitens der Schockfroschhersteller überlegt, ihn in die nächste Produktionsreihe zu nehmen.

Irgendwie war Harry seit diesem Artikel fest entschlossen, so lange Schokofrösche mit ihren Sammelkarten zu sammeln, bis er seinen Paten vom Sammelfoto entgegen winken sah.

Eine kühle Briese wehte durch das offene Fenster hinein und verwehte sein schwarzes, unordentliches Haar noch ein wenig mehr.

Harry spürte, dass seine Augen vor Müdigkeit ein wenig zuckten und sah wieder auf den Wecker. Die anzeige Sprang gerade von 0.29 auf 0.30 er war schon eine Stunde lang 16 Jahre alt.

Und als er erneut aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er, wie sich gegen das Licht des Mondes ein  schattenhafter umriss Abzeichnete.

Doch als er die Eule nahen sah, wusste er, dass er auf die Post seiner Freunde wohl bis morgen warten musste.

Eine Schuleule ließ sich geräuschlos auf seinem Bett nieder, ließ sich den Brief abnehmen und flatterte danach sofort wieder aus dem Fenster. 

Der Brief trug, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein das Schulsiegel Hogwarts. Er öffnete vorsichtig den Brief und entnahm drei verschiedene Blätter, eines enthielt nur die Erinnerung an den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, das Zweite war etwas, das sehr nach Formblatt aussah und dann noch eine seltsam Spärliche Bücherliste:

_Schüler der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe benötigen dieses Jahr:_

_Zauberkunst Band 6_

Harry zog eine Braue hoch, wieso war hier kein neues Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufgeführt? Er hoffte inständig dass das Ministerium Dumbledore nicht wie letztes Jahr einen Lehrer für dieses Fach aufgezwungen hatte, denn alles was sie gelernt hatten war graue Theorie, so trocken verpackt, dass Harry einen (schnell illegalen) Club gründete, um die Praxis im verfluchen nicht zu verlernen.

Er besah sich das zweite Blatt und sein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, als er las:

ERGEBNISSE DER ZAUBERERGRADPRÜFUNG

Er ging schnell die Liste durch: „Verwandlungen: Erwartungen übertroffen" er grinste, als er an den Schwur McGonagalls dachte, sie würde ihn zu einem Auror machen, was es sie auch kosten möge, dann las er weiter: „Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen" Er konnte es nicht glauben, noch war der weg zum Auror ihm offen!

Hastig las er weiter: „Astronomie: Annehmbar", als sich Harry zurück erinnerte an die schockierenden Ereignisse während der Praktischen Prüfung war es ihm ein Rätsel wie er es geschafft hatte, zu bestehen.

Als nächstes kam „Wahrsagen: Mies" Harry kratzte es kein Stück wie schlecht er in diesem Fach war, er und Ron hatten sich seit der ersten Prüfung durch alle Aufgaben durchgelogen.

„Geschichte der Zauberei: Schrecklich", Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen als er an die Verkorkste Prüfung dachte: Er war mittendrin eingeschlafen und hatte die Vision gehabt, die Sirius Tod bedeutet hatte. Und er war sich sicher, hätte „T" für „Troll" existiert, er hätte eins gehabt! 

Er war jetzt bei „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen", Hagrid, seinen Freund und Lehrer würde das Ergebnis wahnsinnig freuen, nur für ihn hatte er sich so sehr angestrengt.

Jetzt verkrampfte sich sein Magen, als er bei „Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste" Angelangt war, er schielte hinüber und es flammte stolz in ihm auf, denn das Blatt verkündete: „Ohnegleichen", Bestnote! Daneben waren noch zwei kleine Sterne zu sehen und als Harry an den Rand blickte, sah er eine kurz Information:

Stern bedeutet, dass volle Punktzahl in beiden Prüfungen und/oder die beste Arbeit des Jahrganges abgeliefert wurden. Doppelstern bedeutet beides ist eingetreten.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, dass er schon fast wie Umbridge, die Krötengesichtige Ministeriums Ziege, aussehen musste. Er war der beste! Vollste Punktzahl! Hermine würde grün vor Neid werden. (Auch wenn es nicht unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie in jedem anderen Fach einen Doppelstern hatte) Und Harry wusste, dass wohl auch der Patronuszauber seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, den sein Prüfer von ihm für einen Extrapunkt verlangt hatte.

Er war jetzt am Ende der Liste und er wusste, dass es sich jetzt entscheiden würde, ob er die Träume des Aurordaseins in den Wind schießen konnte oder nicht.

Zittrig las er die letzte Zeile: „Zaubertränke: Erwartungen übertroffen" Harry ließ das Blatt sinken dies war zwar ein Ergebnis, das besser war als er es sich jemals erhofft hatte, aber für Snapes, seinem Verhassten Zaubertranklehrer Anforderungen würde das nicht reichen.

Enttäuscht las er weiter, eine Liste mit Kästchen zum ankreuzen war vor ihm.

„Anmeldung für Folgende UTZ- Vorbereitungskurse:

Zauberkunst (mindestens „E"):

Verwandlungen (mindestens „E"):

Muggelkunde: (Teilnahme in Jahr 3, 4 und 5): 

Arithmanik (nur„O"):

Wahrsagen (mindestens „A"):

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe (mindestens „A"):

Alte Runen (mindestens „E")

Zaubertränke; Harrys Magen krampfte sich traurig zusammen als er weiterlas, aber er las verblüfft: mindestens „E"; McGonagall hatte ihm doch gesagt Snape nehme nur „O" Schüler?

Geschichte der Zauberei (mindestens „A"):

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (mindestens „E"):

Astronomie (mindestens „A"):

Harrys Gehirn Raste vor Begeisterung: Snape hatte die Zulassungsbedingungen heruntergesetzt! Hatte niemand außer Hermine volle Punktzahl bekommen, oder wurde Snape von Dumbledore gezwungen mehr Schüler zu nehmen? 

Harry war es momentan so egal wie es ihm nur sein konnte: Er war noch im rennen! Er konnte noch seinen Traumberuf wählen (auch wenn dies zwei weitere Jahre Snape bedeutete)

Harry wäre vor Glück fast getanzt, auch wenn er in zwei Fächern schlicht  und einfach versagt hatte. Der Geist Bins oder die beiden etwas schrulligen und Ego-(beziehungsweise Astero-) zentrischen Verrückten von Wahrsage-Lehrern waren ihm so egal wie einem Eskimo ein Kühlschrank, vor allem die einschläfernden Vorträge von Bins würde er mit Sicherheit nicht vermissen, vor allem die Verrückte Trelawney die sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, ihm jede Woche aufs neue seinen Tod zu verkünden hätte er nicht weit genug von sich weg haben können.

Harry kreuzte schnell alle Fächer an, die er belegen konnte (er brauchte immerhin sechs UTZe!) und las noch schnell zuende:

Die gewählten Fächer sollten innerhalb einer Woche festgelegt sein, eine Eule wird sie in 7 Tagen erneut aufsuchen, um das Formular in Empfang zu nehmen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

Harry faltete das Formular behutsam zusammen , legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legten sich anschließend ins Bett, Brille grade noch auf den Nachttisch legend, und schon versank er in einen wunderbaren Traum:

Jemand lief auf ihn zu. Er verharrte wo er war, nicht im stande sich zu rühren. Die Umgebung war hell, er konnte nichts anderes als die Schemenhafte gestalt sehen, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Er erkannte, dass es eine Frau war, und er fühlte irgendwie das Bedürfnis in sich aufsteigen, zu ihr zu gelangen. 

Auch er kam ihr nun entgegen, ihre Bewegungen waren sanft, gleichmäßig und je näher er ihr kam, desto klarer wusste er, dass diese Frau wunderschön war. Bald würde er ihr Gesicht sehen können! Freudig erregt rannte er auf sie zu, der Raum erhellte alles, ihren schwarzen Schulumhang, ihre schöne, durch den Umhang ein wenig verschleierte Figur, doch bevor das Licht ausreichte um das Gesicht zu erkennen, zuckte ein Stechender Schmerz durch seine Narbe. 

Er fuhr auf und sah sich um, seine Hand auf die Blitzförmige Fluchnarbe geschlagen, die Voldemorts erster Angriff gegen ihn auf Harry hinterlassen hatte.

Er sah sich um, setzte die Brille auf und blickte im Zimmer umher, als würde er vermuten der Schmerz der Narbe würde Voldemorts Anwesenheit verkünden.

Doch sofort sah er den wahren Grund für den plötzlichen Schmerz:

Vier Eulen sahen ihn aus ihren klaren Augen aus an, eine Schul-, zwei Post- und eine Winzeule, eine von ihnen hatte wohl nach ihm gepickt, damit er wach wurde. Die Winzige Eule, Pig, hatte ein kleines Kästchen am Bein und auch noch einen Brief- Harry fragte sich wie der arme kleine es bloß geschafft hatte, sein Körpergewicht noch einmal in Paketform zu ihm zu tragen und nahm ihm die Sachen gleich ab. 

Die Schuleule spreizte nur das Bein Mit einem Brief ab und flog anschließend wieder in den blauen Morgenhimmel.

Er wandte sich den beiden Posteulen zu, die erste hatte ein dickes Päckchen, die zweite eine eingerollte Zeitung. Harry teilte der ersten mit dem Päckchen mit sie solle noch ein wenig bleiben, während er der anderen nur einen Knut in eine Tasche warf und diese gleich wieder verschwand, wie auch die Schuleule wenig später, nachdem er auch ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte.

Er öffnete erst das Geschenk, das Pig, Rons Eule, gebracht hatte: 

Eine Armbanduhr kam heraus, aber wie die Gebrauchsanweisung verkündete, keine gewöhnliche: Sie zeige nicht nur Zeit an, mit einem Knopfdruck verwandle sie sich in einen kleinen Koffer und ein druck auf einen anderen Knopf würde sie dazu bringen, nach einstellen einer Weckzeit, den Besitzer durch ein kleines Orchester zu wecken. 

Harry war überrascht, dass Ron, dessen Familie eher arm war, sich so etwas leisten konnte, und packte den Brief aus: 

Harry,

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Mann du solltest sehen wie das Geschäft von Fred und George boomt! Die zwei sind schon zwei mal in der Winkelgasse umgezogen und haben jetzt ein paar angestellte, die die einfachsten Scherzartikel in Serie produzieren! Und auf was die beiden noch so kommen is voll krass, als nächstes Planen sie einen Rennbesen, der recht schnell fliegt, aber einen derben Klebezauber hat- wer einmal aufgestiegen ist, kann seine Hose vergessen!

Mum ist ganz aus dem Häuschen, wie viel die beiden Verdienen und dass du ihnen das ganzen Finanziert hast, werden dir einige hier nicht so schnell vergessen!

Hab dein Geschenk von Fred und George besorgt, seit dem Trimagischenturnier haste ja keine gute Uhr mehr... aber pass auf die Lautstärke von dem Orchester auf! Das was du da in Händen hältst ist nämlich der aller erste Prototyp von den „Kirchenglockensonett-Uhren" spätere Modelle sind um das zehnfache lauter und man kann die Weckzeit nie mehr umändern und den will ich sehen, der es schafft, dieses Gelärme vorzeitig zu beenden.

Hast du gelesen? Sirius hat den Merlinorden dritter Klasse bekommen!

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut, und dass wir uns bald sehen,

Ron.

Harry grinste breit und sah die Uhr noch einmal mit einem warmen Blick an „Mann coole Sache", murmelte er und grinste über die einfälle der beiden Zwillinge, er band sich die Uhr um, gab als Weckzeit acht Uhr ein und versuchte Sofort darauf, sie wieder zu verändern. Zum glück ging es Problemlos und Harry war sich jetzt wenigsten sicherer dass er NICHT das Versuchskaninchen von Fred und George war.

Jetzt wandte er sich Hermines Geschenk zu, es war ein Buch über die größten schwarzen Magier und wie sie gestellt wurden. Grinsend sah er auf dem Umschlag, wie ein Baby-Harry einen Voldemort (sein Gesicht war unter einer Kapuze verborgen) mit einem winzigen Zauberstab bedrohte, während Voldemort mit den Armen erhoben die ganze Zeit Schlotterte.

Dann fügte er in den beiden Briefen an Hermine und Ron noch schnell einen Dank für die Geschenke an, warf Hermine noch einen Sikel in den Brief, damit sie die antwort nichts kostete und schickte Pig und die Posteule wieder weg, und folgte ihnen so lange mit den Augen, bis sie außer Sicht waren, dann wandte er sich Hermines Brief zu (er hatte ihn vollkommen übersehen und hoffte, dass nicht irgendwelche Fragen drinstanden, die er hätte beantworten sollen.) Doch neben Glückwünschen zum Geburtstag und auch der Information über Sirius' Merlinorden war nicht viel mehr herauszulesen.

Er wandte sich dem letzten Brief zu, der, wie er glaubte, von Hagrid war, riss ihn auf und faltete das Pergament auf. In Hagrids etwas krakeliger Handschrift las er:

Lieber Harry,

Alles alles gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hab mir die Prüfungsergebnisse angesehen, Glückwunsch zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!

Ich freu mich auch, dass du so ne tolle Note bei meinem Fach bekommen hast (du belegst es doch weiterhin, oder nich?)

Grawpy hat sich mit Dumbledore angefreundet und der versucht jetzt noch mal, die sturen Riesen zu überzeugen, aber ich vermisse ihn schon sehr...

Harry, ich weiß dass ich kein Geschenk mitgeschickt hab, aber dafür  kann ich dir was sagen, was dich ganz schön interessieren dürfte! 

Uns wurde grade der Neue Lehrer für dein Lieblingsfach vorgestellt, Nyphadora freut sich schon darauf, euch n bisschen einzuheizen, obwohl du mir ihr wohl keine Probleme haben wirst.... außer vielleicht daran, sie manchmal von den Schülern zu unterscheiden.

Ich hab leider viel zu tun (die Zentauren Proben immer noch den Aufstand) also machs gut Harry und noch einen Schönen Geburtstag!

Hagrid

Harry musste ein wenig grübeln über das was Hagrid über den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesagt hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: vor fast einem Jahr hatte er diesen Namen zwei mal gehört! Tonks Vorname war doch so verdammt unaussprechlich, dass sie lieber ihren Nachnamen verwendete, und dann gab auch der Witz mit dem Erkennen einen Sinn, denn Tokns konnte kraft der Gedanken ihr aussehen wechseln, höchst selten und ziemlich nützlich (auch im Liebesleben, wie Harry sich vorstellen konnte)

Und langsam Sickerte zu ihm durch, dass eine der witzigsten Auroren ganz Englands seine Lehrerin werden würde!

Dieser Tag war für Harry so gut gestartet, dass er wenig später mit federndem Gang die Treppen hinunter ging, um die Dursleys durch seine Anwesenheit zuärgern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo fertig, erstes Kapitel is durch und ich bin auch fertisch =_= ich hab versucht, mich in Sachen Einleitung und so an den Büchern zu orientieren, also nicht das am Anfang seiende „das weiß ich alles schon, red weiter" weiterführen^^"

Wer was zu kritisieren hat, solle das bitte etwas umfangreicher tun, bitte nicht zu sehr auf fehlern rumhacken, außerdem hoffe ich, dass ich ein bisschen mehr Witz und Spannung in die Kappis bringe aber das is meine erste HP fic also seid nicht zu streng mit mir^^""

Komentare, Lob und Freudengesang werden gerne angenommen, Flames abgeschmettert Kritiker werden fürs nächste mal beachtet. :D


End file.
